Blood Prison
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: The red man has ruined Kuroko Tetsuya's life when one day he killed the boy's family. Kuroko is blamed for the murder and sent to the Blood Prison for the rest of his life. In prison, Kuroko meets Akashi who agrees to help him find the red man. Kuroko and Akashi work together to uncover the secrets the prison holds. Will Kuroko meet the red man once again? Will Akashi help him?


**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

When Kuroko Tetsuya, a 16 year old high school student came back home, he never expected to see the sight he is seeing now. Usually his kind and gentle mother would greet him back with a 'Welcome home.', while his father would sit on the couch in the living room, smiling at him when Kuroko would enter the room.

However, this wasn't the usually warm atmosphere Kuroko would receive every day. No. It was far from it. What stood in front of Kuroko was a room covered in red. The ceiling, the floor, the carpets… everything.

With his shaking legs, Kuroko tried to advance further into the house. One step at a time, Kuroko found himself walking further and further into a darker shade of red all around him. Darker and darker. Finally, when Kuroko stumbled upon the living room, words couldn't describe the emotions he felt at the time.

Kuroko's eyes found themselves staring at two corpses on the ground. Covered by blood. The mere sight made Kuroko almost throw up, along with the horrible stench which covered the whole house. The smell was the strongest in the living room as it is the place where the corpses lay.

Kuroko's legs gave away as he started falling onto the bloody floor. Kuroko was shaking rapidly, his heartbeat beating uncontrollably fast as tears started falling from his eyes, onto his cheeks and then falling onto the red floor.

'W-Who are you?', Kuroko managed to ask a single living person who stood in the room, apart from himself. Since Kuroko had set foot in the room, he knew instantly that the man is the one responsible for the horrible sight in front of him.

The man stood, with a large kitchen knife in his hands and bloody clothes, his back facing Kuroko. The man had his head bowed down, staring into the unmoving corpses. Kuroko couldn't make out the colour of his hair at that time, but he was sure… even with the entire house painted in red… he was sure that the man's hair colour was crimson red. Just like the colour of the blood.

Hearing Kuroko's trembling voice, the man turned around slowly, revealing one golden eye (the other covered by a mask he wore). The man's murderous eye stared at Kuroko, as if almost piercing him right in the chest. That eye said everything as Kuroko's trembling increased.

The man took one step… and then another towards Kuroko. The terrified teen could only move backwards, his instincts and his whole body screaming at him to run away. However, Kuroko had no strength to do so. His whole body froze, barely crawling backwards as the man advanced.

Kuroko finally hit a wall, stopping him from running or escaping. The red haired man took small slow steps until finally stopping in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes trembled as the man kneeled in front of him. There was silence between them for a couple of minutes. Only heavy and unsteady breathing could be heard emitting from Kuroko in those short but long seconds.

The man finally made his move, stroking Kuroko's jaw with his bloody hands before he forced Kuroko to tilt his head upwards to face him. Sky blue eyes met golden one as they stared into each other. No words were needed as the eyes conveyed all of the emotions Kuroko felt at the time, the same could not be said for the red headed man.

Kuroko's eyes showed confusion, sadness, grief… but most of all fear. The red haired man smirked, taking in the beauty of those wonderful eyes. Kuroko couldn't see the man's face due to a mask covering it, but he knew very well of the man's reaction.

'I missed you.', the man said with a strong unwavering voice which pierced the entire room. Confusion hit Kuroko but at the time, fear was the only emotion which controlled him entirely. Kuroko didn't say anything… he couldn't as his eyes were caught in the gaze of a golden one.

One of the red haired man's hands left Kuroko's shaking cheek slowly but passionately as he formed it into a first. Kuroko didn't know of the man's actions as his eyes were captured by a golden eye, glowing in the blood covered room.

Kuroko suddenly felt something sharp hit his chest, sending intense pain through his entire body. He tried to move away, do something, but the man held him tightly in place, as screams echoed the room. Kuroko's eyes never left the one he was captured by, even as the pain entered him and tortured him. Loud screams emitted from the room into the entire house.

Kuroko slowly started to lose consciousness, his eyes slowly closing as the pain started to fade. The man still held Kuroko tightly in his arms as the teen slowly drifted away. The man smirked again, Kuroko felt it but there was no way of confirming it.

'Sleep. My dear Tet-…. We will meet again very soon.', Kuroko could barely make out what he heard but he was not sure if the red haired man actually called him by his first name. Not being able to maintain consciousness any longer, darkness was all Kuroko saw after the crimson red which surrounded him.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi dear readers! I am really sorry for not updating chapters for my stories. Sorry! *bows* I'm currently writing the 1st chapter for 'A Demon's Seal' so expect that to be updated soon.

I had a new idea and this is the result. I don't know if I can handle writing multiple stories at the same time but I will try. Again, please expect this fanfic to have very SLOW updates. I'm sorry! *bows* I don't really know how long this one or 'A Demon's Seal' will be... I will just go with the flow and see how long it is.

I noticed while writing 'Blood Type S', that I tend to rush things. I decided to write the 2 new fics slow and not rush it. I just want to try something new so please be patient with me.

This fanfic is kind of inspired by the "Deadman Wonderland" manga but it will be different. I will see where I take this story and just how different it will be. I don't know what rating to put but for future lemon and fighting I will put it as **Rating M** right from the start.

I don't know when I will update since I'm busy and all but I will try to update as soon as possible. Also, please tell me what you think and review! It will help me immensely!

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

'Tetsuya Kuroko, you are hereby deemed guilty of all charges. Take him away'

'N-No please! It-It was the red haired man! You have to believe me!', Kuroko pleaded but the judge did not listen as the guards took Kuroko away from the court room.

The verdict: Kuroko Tetsuya is guilty, therefore he will be transferred to the **_Blood Prison, _**where he will spend the rest of his life repenting for his sin of killing his own family.

**Next chapter: Welcome**


End file.
